The Video Game Challenge
by hm15
Summary: Leonard/Penny one shot. Penny and Leonard play Halo and she ups the ante.


**_Random little one shot, was gonna be smut but then I thought nah, cute/funny scenes are better right?_**

* * *

Penny opened the boys apartment door to discover Leonard and Howard as close to the TV as their chairs would let them. They were intently playing Halo and hadn't noticed Penny enter the apartment in her grey sweats.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Penny said as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water.

"Halo battle, Bernadette is gonna ring any second and I just need to kill Leonard and- YES DIE DIE DIE!" Howard shouted and fiercely jabbed at the controller. Leonard slammed his controller down on the floor and groaned, just as Howard's phone rang. "Great timing, I'll see you losers tomorrow." Howard moved his chair back and grabbed his jacket then headed out the apartment.

Leonard moved his chair back and Penny picked up a controller, settling down on the couch with it. "I'll show you how it's done Hofstadter." Penny grinned and started a new game. He jumped onto the couch beside her, obscuring her view of the screen for a moment so there was a small chance of him catching up.

They played for nearly 10 minutes. Penny was streaking ahead on the kill front, and was focusing hard on the game while still managing to scoff the left over pizza. Leonard gave up and started to have some fun. _'I've already been killed god knows how many times'_ he thought. He dropped his controller in his lap and put his hands over Penny's eyes. She wriggled free, elbowing Leonard in the stomach causing him to fall back against the arm of the couch. Penny used this to her advantage by laying over Leonard and across the sofa to kill him once again.

"This is ridiculous." He sighed, smiling up at Penny.

"You're just jealous that-" Penny began to talk but Leonard grabbed her round the waist and squeezed and tickled her. She dropped the controller on the floor and attempted to pull Leonard's hands off her.

"No, no, stop." She managed to gasp but Leonard knew she wasn't serious. He continued the attack under her t-shirt and she squirmed on top of him, giggles and screams escaping her mouth.

Leonard eventually let her go, sitting back up on the couch resulting in Penny in his lap, his hands still under her shirt gently holding her waist.

"Mm, good distraction tactics there. Though you know I still beat you."

"Shut up."

"Make me." Penny grinned.

Leonard brought his face to Penny's and pressed his nose into hers. She giggled as he began to kiss her but she pulled back.

"Lets make this a little more fun." Penny said with raised eyebrows and a seductive smile.

"What were you thinking?"

"If you die, you have to remove your clothes, got it?" Penny laughed as Leonard kissed her.

"Got it. I'm going to be naked and you'll be fully dressed though..."

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'll give you a head start." She pulled her grey sweatshirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra and threw it off the side of the couch. Jumping off Leonard's lap, she pulled off her sweatpants, grabbed the controller and sat cross legged on the floor in front of the TV.

"If this is some kind of distraction technique it's _so_ not going to work..." Penny turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah okay maybe it will."

The two of them sat on the floor in front of the TV, Penny in her underwear and Leonard fully dressed. After only a few minutes, Leonard was down to his t-shirt and boxers. Penny bit her lip and glanced at Leonard, he looked back at her and smiled but as he took his eyes off the screen, Penny slammed down on the controller, once again killing him.

"Dammit." He groaned.

"Come on, you know the rules." She laughed as Leonard pulled off his shirt while grumbling.

They carried on playing, both trying to distract each other. Penny stood right in front of the TV at one point but Leonard grabbed her leg and pulled her back down to the floor. Leonard tried to pin Penny to the floor but she got the upper hand and he ended up laying on his chest on the floor while she sat on his back and proceeded to win the game.

"Ha, guess what that means!" Penny grinned as the sounds signally Leonard's death were heard. She jumped up allowing him to stand and sat on the couch grabbing the last piece of pizza.

"Ohh, do I have to." Leonard whined from the floor and began to sat up.

"Yep you're the loser, strip Mr."

Leonard mumbled as he began to take his boxers off when Sheldon unlocked the apartment and opened the door. His mouth open wide at the sight of pizza boxes, clothes and controllers thrown about the apartment. Leonard quickly stopped what he was doing and chucked Penny his t-shirt, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What on EARTH is going on in here?"

* * *

_**Sorry it was an abrupt end, I wanted to get another fic up as I haven't posted in a while!**_  
_**Review, favourite etc if you liked it!**_

_**P.s. for those of you wondering I have made a start on The Pregnancy Countdown and it'll be up in the new year!**_

_**H x**_


End file.
